Berial
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto encounter a fire demon in the forest the fire demon offer Naruto new power as a new Naruto is born NarutoXTemari Naruto/Devil May Cry
1. Chapter 1

**Berial**

**I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry**

**Chapter One-The Conqueror of the fire Hell**

Thirteen long years he live by himself thirteen years he hated by every soul within his village every soul that made the hateful eye contact with him.

His very existed was what drove them to hate him, he hated how they look down on him thinking he was weak and a fool.

All he wants was to be known by everyone and have friends was it so wrong was it?

Naruto was alone training in the forest by himself punching and kicking random trees using them as training dummy. Then night came he still stood out there in the dark training and training again and again.

His stamina made him unable to tried out he kept training and training none stop, then Naruto heard something a large roar far away from the forest, he wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, Naruto felt the heat wave Naruto took off his orange jacket and left where it fell.

Naruto then ran off to the source of the heat, whatever it was the heat was getting ticker making Naruto sweat more. By the time Naruto arrive what was there casing the unbelievable heat wave was a huge I mean huge Demon.

In It's appearance, he looks like a giant centaur with a lion-like, scaly lower body, a humanoid upper body with a pair of wings made of fire (although he never flies with them so it's not certain if they're wings or if it's just the way his flames are), and a lion-like face topped with bull-horns, all covered in flames. He uses a huge flaming zweihander-like sword that is easily about three-time Naruto height.

The Demon was groaning out loud in pain as a large sword slash on his chest like a scar and lava was bleeding out from his chest.

"**Curse him curse that damn Sparda curse him and his son." **The Demon roars out loud again as flames shot out from his wings and body **"Damn my body won't hold for long damn him damn you, Dante."**

Then the large fire demon turn and saw Naruto he saw that Naruto was shirtless and saw on his stomach was a seal.

The demon chuckle to him self **"You human why do you have a sealing on you?"**

"I…I…I" Naruto couldn't find his words

"**SPEAK HUMAN**!" the Demon roar at Naruto

"I HAVE THE NINE TAILED FOX SEAL INSIDE ME!" Naruto yelled in fear

"**Much better, so you are the human whom the Kyuubi was seal into Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha I see, I see listen well and listen good Human. I'm only going to say this once so listen, I am going too died soon and I will return to hell again. But before that happens I need someone like you a small link between this place and Hell you are that link."**

"Why should I listen to you? You're a demon!"

"**And you are not? Ha with that seal on you are a demon like me so listen! Once I died I shall leave my sword before with all my powers with seal inside you I shall take Kyuubi with me back to Hell, I know for a fact I will be needing some extra claws."**

"And if I don't accept your offer then?"

"**I shall kill you where you stand and take your soul with me to hell where I will eat your soul." **Naruto sweat drop and chuckle "Okay you win Mr. Fire Demon."

"**Watch your words worm I am Berial, ****The Conqueror of the fire Hell!" **He yelled with a powerful roar they shook the earth which made Naruto fall down to the ground.

"Yes Berial-sama I will do as you say." Naruto bow his head

"**The only reason why I am letting you take my power is that, I have some use for you in the near by future I shall return in do time. Until use my powers as you see fit farewell little fire demon." **Berial rise his giant sword high in the air as he roar out loud again, but this time the roar was truly loud as the earth shook with such great forces, the earth under Berial crack open, there Berial lower himself down to the pits of hell as Naruto seal on his stomach glow blight red as Naruto scream out loud when he did all the red charka was force out of him.

Naruto laid there out cold as the red charka follow after Berial as the crack was then seal off as if it was never there. The very next day Naruto woke up feeling strange he felt weak as if half of his life force was taken from him.

Then was standing before Naruto was Berial giant sword stab deep down in the earth, Naruto crawl over it and touch the flame, lava metal steel of the sword, the crack sword open and broke into piece as the energy from the sword rush into Naruto being.

Changing both him physic and mental, Naruto hair change to a dark orange hair, his eyes change from crystal blue to red/blue the whiskers on his cheeks grew deeper on to his skin, his hands were now claws.

In his right sword was a smaller version of Berial sword when Naruto breath a tick heat wave was coming out from his mouth, making his surrounding very hot as if you were around a hot spring.

Then Naruto roar out loud like Berial when he did a huge shockwave of heat burst out from his body after he was finish around him what was a forest now was a small area of burn wood.

"Whoa I need to control that when I yawn." Naruto sweat drop

Then Naruto snap his fingers changing his demonic appearance back to his human form so no one would be afraid of his new form, Berial sword also change to a red steel blade katana.

Konoha is just about to get even more hotter then before, the Chunin exams are going to be Blazing!

_"Now we'll see who the weak ninja Sasuke, Sakura I'll show who the real Boss of the team time to bring the heat!" _Naruto thought as he then laugh out loud as above him was the spirit of Berial floating above Naruto with a big smile on his face. Naruto has been reborn as a fire demon right now he is the new conqueror of the fire hell, Naruto is the new Berial.

_**Chapter Two-Bring the Heat!**_

Belial _(Berial) was a fallen angel and one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell (the other three are Satan, Leviathan, and Lucifer). And of course Mundus._

_About Berial_

_Berial is a boss character who appears in Devil May Cry 4. In appearance, he looks like a giant centaur with a lion-like, scaly lower body, a humanoid upper body with a pair of wings made of fire (although he never flies with them so it's not certain if they're wings or if it's just the way his flames are), and a lion-like face topped with bull-horns, all covered in flames. He uses a huge flaming zweihander-like sword that is easily about three-times Nero's height. _

_He attacks Nero in a deserted town of ancient houses, which are destroyed in the battle. He claims to have visited the human world two-thousand years ago during the time of Sparda, and never met any human like Nero except for "him" (who may be Sparda). He retreats from Nero, to the demonic realm, but returns to fight Dante for slaying his demonic compatriots. Though he is defeated, he refuses to retreat again, and attempts a kamikaze attack which Dante repels. After Berial is defeated, Dante takes the Lucifer Devil Arm and destroys the Hell Gate. Berial is then send back to Hell to fight off the army of demons whom want to take the crown of being King of hell._

_"Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!" — Berial, Devil May Cry 4_

To my point of veiw Berial is a kick ass demon to tell you the true his theme music ROCKS!

Pairing-

NarutoXAnko

Who else you with to see with this pair?

Tsunade

Ino

Temari

Kin

Tayuya

**Berial music "Sworn Through Swords"**

Draw your blade Shall mark this day  
You shall pay When sworn through swords  
X2-repeat  
My chaos sphere It rules right here  
This is more than war Bow down or draw your sword You think you've mastered pain There are no rules in this game Cast your ritual taunt Right before the blood lust hunt  
I'll singe the soul, as I burn all  
Turning the flesh to soot as I kill them all  
Master the blade, it's what you strive for The bait, the lure We're sworn through swords

Give into me] Draw your blade [Heresy] Shall mark this day [Brutality] You shall pay  
[Face your fears] When sworn through swords  
X2-Repeat  
The more you give, the more I maim  
You are spirit, and I am bane  
Your truth strikes through, as steel guides true  
It's enough for pride, but not enough to survive

Repeat-The song again from the start


	2. Chapter 2

**Berial**

**I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry**

_**Chapter Two-Bring the Heat!**_

**Konoha**

Naruto was walking back to the village as if nothing happen at all. Looking full with joy and pride as a ninja Naruto had his sword on his back while walking he encounter his team mates on a bridge.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, hey Sasuke what are you guys waiting her for?' He asked them

"Waiting for Kakashi-sensei to show up he late…again." Sasuke said

"How long you have been waiting here for him?" Naruto asked both Sakura and Sasuke

"Four hours." They said

"Ouch." Naruto chuckle

"Where have you been anyway, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she notices the sword on his back

"Oh nothing just training as always Sakura-Chan." Naruto grin his teeth then Kakashi finally show up as he appear behind Naruto.

"Yo!" He said "Sorry about being late everyone, I was lost on the road of life." He chuckle

"LAIR!!!" Yelled Sakura and Naruto

Kakashi sweat drop "Sorry, sorry, sorry everyone here takes this." Kakashi gave the three children three red piece of paper "What this?" they asked

"Your membership you guys are now in the up coming Chunin Exams." Kakashi smile under his mask at his students. Then Naruto was the first to walk off alone, "Where you going, Naruto?" Kakashi asked him

"Well I got to go guys I'll see you…later." Naruto proof away in smoke leaving his team mates and sensei to wonder what was he up too? But Naruto only wanted to just get home and get some rest soon as possible.

Once he arrive at his apartment Naruto rest down on his bed his soft warm bed resting peacefully on his bed, he dream on through his thoughts with this new power this could make this Exam very easy if everything goes right.

Then the cried for help awoke the sleeping beast, as since now he is a demon he can hear this far away from human can. Naruto rose up and left his apartment to see who was crying for help so he may return to his slumber.

While walking down in a small ally, Naruto heard the sound of Konohamaru friends cried for help. Naruto quickly rush over there to see a Genin in black wearing the sand headband on his head, was bulling Konohamaru and his friends.

Naruto from nowhere drop kicked the Sand Genin in the face, "Hey leave my friends alone make-up freak!" Naruto said while staring at the Sand Genin who got up and was ready to pick a fight with Naruto.

"You want a fight then bring it!" The Sand Genin said with a smile

Naruto draw his sword ready to cut this Sand ninja into pieces, but the Sand ninja partner a girl blonde hair with pony tail four of them, carrying a large fan on her back her eyes were green.

"Kankuro stop this you know we can't." She said

"Aw come on Temari, just this once. I want to teach this piece of trash a lesson or two about respect." Kankuro smiled

Temari look back at Naruto crystal blue eyes as she can tell Naruto was serious about gutting Kankuro, then a voice spoke "Kankuro stop this now you're making a fool of your self."

Kankuro stop right there and turn looking up at a tree to his left as Naruto looked as well, seeing a boy about 4'10 upside down hanging from a tree looking down at them. His eyes were light green with large black circle around his eyes his hair was short and red.

The young boy jump down and spoke again "What are you doing Kankuro?"

"Ga-Gaara what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked his little brother

"Shut up your such a embarrassment to our village if you speak again I'll kill you myself lets go." Gaara said as he then turn away and walked off.

"Hey wait what your name?" Naruto asked with a smile

Temari turn around and said with a smile "Oh you mean me?"

"No not you beautiful, the red head." Naruto chuckle as Temari blush from being call beautiful.

"My name is Gaara of the desert and what is your name stranger?" Gaara asked for Naruto name

"Name Naruto Uzumaki, I look forward in the exam to see you again, Gaara." Naruto smiled

"And I look forward into meeting you as well I'll enjoy crashing that smile of yours." Gaara then left not before seeing Naruto wink at Temari which case Kankuro sigh while shaking his head.

Shortly after that Naruto return back home once again to be cover up in the warm covers of his bed, but when Naruto return to his apartment Naruto had a stranger visitor there at door of his apartment waiting for him to show up, it was a boy about a year older then him wearing a green suit with a funny hair-cut.

"Huh who are you?" Naruto asked the boy

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The boy asked

"Yeah the one and only why you ask and who are you?"

"Oh please forgive me Naruto-Kun I am Rock Lee I hope you and I can be rival like our sensei!" Rock Lee bows his head leaving Naruto a little bit confuse as Rock lee soon left the area.

"Ok what the hell was that about…never mind. I need some sleep for tomorrow." Naruto enter his apartment and so he slept through the afternoon to midnight. Naruto awoke later around midnight, though he couldn't sleep after sleeping during the afternoon he skipped out on dinner.

Naruto left his apartment he went on top of the roof of his apartment eating Ramen he just made, while eating he looked at the large half blue moon. Staring at it was a nice night for fun or everything else the people of the village were still up because everyone was happy that the Chunin Exams were here and lots of different ninja from different villages came here.

Naruto watch everyone was enjoys the Festival down below. As he stood there above them enjoying the show the moon was out and blight for a half moon, Naruto let himself change to his demonic form which Berial gave him. Naruto was a completely different person no one would not it was him or not so using this for a little fun.

Naruto decide to join with everyone down below.

While walking down the dark ally as everyone enjoying the Festival taking the short cut without anyone seeing him, Naruto decide not right now wouldn't be the right time to them his new form he decide during the Chunin Exams to show them his new form it would be the best surprise yet!

Still in his demonic body he walked to the school which no one was there, Naruto sat at the swings under the tree he smile for unknown reasons. There gonna be some much fun going on tomorrow and Naruto was hoping to have the most fun never he thought the Chunin would be so much fun today he just met a person who wants to crush him in battle with Naruto new powers this would be a winning battle or something else and also he met a boy who wish to become his rival?

**The next day**

Naruto change his outfit a little he wasn't wearing any jumpsuit at all he just wore his normal clothed, a black shirt with Konoha symbol on the front of the shirt as for pants was dark blue pants to match black and blue. His sword on was on his back anything else about Naruto was pretty much the same.

Everyone was summon to the school after their encounter with the false room level the team seven made it upward to a room there they met Kakashi who was waiting for them.

"So run into any trouble along the way guys?" Kakashi asked his students as the three sweat drop and nodded "The fake floor got to ya didn't it?" they nod then Kakashi chuckle "But at less you guys past that room that was just a small test, now here is the real test I wish you all good luck."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Both Sakura and Naruto spoke as Sasuke was silence as always.

Before they went inside the room Kakashi stop Naruto and asked him about something?

"Hey Naruto before you go where did you get that sword?" Kakashi point at Naruto katana

"OH that well just found it in the forest two night ago why you ask sensei?" Naruto smiled big

"Oh nothing mind just I never thought of you using a sword, well being a ninja and well." Kakashi laughed

"Yeah well see ya around Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as the team went inside the room only to be greeted by hateful and new comer eyes, being inside a room fill with every ninja from a different village inside a small room.

"_Great and here I thought everyone wasn't here all together man how am I gonna find a seat to sit at?" _Naruto thought then he saw Gaara, Temari and Kankuro from a far as they were staring at Naruto, Naruto walked over to them and greet them "Yo Gaara Hey Temari-Chan hey bat-ears." Naruto grin his teeth.

"What do you want?" Both Gaara and Kankuro asked the hyper ninja.

"Hey why so piss? Just came to wish you guy's good luck in the exams." Naruto chuckle

"I don't need luck, Naruto Uzumaki, when this is over I will destroy you." Gaara stare deep into Naruto eyes as Naruto smiled **"Not before I destroy you first." **Naruto voice change only for that moment as Gaara chuckle with a small smile on his face then he change that smile back to a big frown.

Naruto turn his back and return to his team there while Naruto was talking with the Sand Genin's the rest of the nine rookies was talking with Kabuto whom was now showing them his ninja card trick.

Shortly after that the three Sound Genin's attack Kabuto after he spoke of the village hidden in the sound to be a new small weak village.

A few second later one of the Chunin Examiner his name was Ibiki Morino appeared in the room along with a few others. "Alright you moron, time for the Chunin Exams to begin time for the written Exams!"

Then Naruto right eye starts to twitch a lot _'WRITEN EXAMS!!!!"_

Moment later

"_Damn it, just great a written exam damn, I know I'm gonna mess up big time!" _Naruto was worry already few other teams were kicked out of the exams, but then there was this voice in Naruto head this voice was telling him the answer to the test.

He didn't who it was nor did he care who it was he just listen to the voice and just did what he think was best.

After the first part of the second was over, Naruto was really tried he rest his head on the desk, after few teams were remaining. Naruto crack his fingers very loudly so loud everyone in the room heard the crack of his fingers.

"Sorry." Naruto chuckle with a grin

"Stop writing your time is up, well done there who still remaining in the room you all past the written exam. I wish you all good luck on the next Exam coming up-

Before Ibiki could finish the rest of his words something burst into the room breaking the window.

"Um is this part of the second part?" Naruto asked as everyone sweat drop

"All right you worm I'm Anko Mistarashi! Are you ready for the second Exam come on let go everyone!" she yelled

Leaving everyone in the room silence very…then Ibiki spoke from behind the black cloth Anko put up.

"Your early…again." He said leaving Anko to feel embarrass and silly as her face turn red like a cherry.

"_Great another nut case like Naruto." _Thought Sakura

"_Man who is that crazy lady…she hot!"_ Naruto was staring at Anko as if he was day dreaming about her.

After everyone left the school, Naruto decide to hang out for a bit for some little fun. He was still hyper about the Exams; so far everything was going really well for Naruto. But as for everyone else Naruto wasn't too sure about that, but he didn't care anyway at all.

Two days it been, since he made that deal with Berial, Naruto wonder what that fire demon was up too anyway? It didn't matter it wasn't Naruto business to wonder about that.

Then Naruto met up with his little buddies Konohamaru and his friends, Naruto met up with that Naruto favorite place to eat Ramen. Today was a special day so he treats Konohamaru and his friends for Ramen as dinner tonight.

"Hey thanks Boss for treating us for Ramen." Konohamaru said while eating

"Yeah this Ramen is good." Spoke Moegi with a smile as Udon nodded

"You guys are welcome." Naruto then left the money paying for his and Konohamaru and his gang "Well guys I got to go maybe I'll teach you guys some cool trick after the second part of the exam."

"Really would you do that for us Boss?" Konohamaru asked Naruto

"Yeah sure thing after all I am your Boss am I not?" Naruto chuckle with a smile as the three small children scream with pure joy. "You're the best Boss!"

"Damn right." Naruto then gave his students a big thumps up before he proof away in smoke

"Boss is so cool can't wait to see what he gonna show us?!" Konohamaru yelled as Moegi and Udon nodded with a smile.

As night came once again the half moon stood there in the beautiful dark sky fill with blight stars, while returning back to his apartment he saw Temari alone looking at the stars.

"Hey Temari-Chan!" Naruto yelled from afar as Temari turn around and saw Naruto walking toward her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked the hyper ninja

"I was gonna ask you the same thing I live around my apartment is very near by."

"Oh really? Well Gaara out somewhere he say he was gonna some free snacks somewhere in this village, Kankuro at the hotel working on his puppets. I'm here because I want too." She smile at Naruto

"_Man Temari hot she got a cute smile and she smells so nice. Whoa what was that ok, Naruto just stand cool you can do this!" _Naruto thought then he spoke to her "Well the night beautiful isn't it?"

'Yeah it is you got a great view of the stars, but I got a better view back at Suna." Temari smirk while Naruto smirk back "Yeah. But on the roof of my apartment you can almost see everything in the village."

Temari look at where Naruto apartment was "Doesn't seem like you can?"

"Well from your point of view not mine, Temari-Chan." Naruto grab Temari right hand and took him inside his apartment, once inside Naruto open his window and went on top of the rooftop as Temari follow from behind.

"Wow your right you can see half of the village." Temari smile at Naruto "Only half, Temari-Chan?"

"Half or whole, it doesn't matter, Naruto." Temari put her left head on Naruto head and rub it as if he was like a little brother to her.

"Heh, Yeah. Temari-Chan whatever you say so what the big deal with Gaara?" Temari sigh and frown

"Gaara been like this since he was young he never had any friends and he never made any at all." Naruto nodded "Sound like Gaara emo right?" he laughed casing Temari sweat drop "I'm just kidding Temari-Chan."

"Your so full of happiest, Naruto I wish Gaara was like you. At less I wish he could actually smile and not frown all the time. To see my little brother smile for once." She sigh then Temari rest her head on Naruto right shoulder which case the young Ninja to feel a bit strange of having a girl resting on his shoulder a girl whom he just met in two days.

"Um Temari-Chan?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, What is it Naruto?" Temari look up at the now sly looking ninja

"So who is the oldest of the family between you and Gaara?" he asked

"I'm the oldest the first born I'm the big sister why you ask?" she wonder

"_Temari-Chan is the oldest…ok calm down, Naruto just stand focus…crap not working not working my mind is going off…God she beautiful." _Naruto try not to think of naughty about doing something with Temari, but her beautiful was drawing Naruto in like a fly to a spider.

Then while Naruto was thinking to himself Temari was thinking to herself _"For a child he a cute one, he like Gaara, but way different this one is a bit of a goof ball, but he's fun I wonder why he sweating so much?" _while looking Naruto whom was sweating like bullet, Temari look down to see a lump in Naruto pants Temari eyes widen in shock as she blush.

Naruto was getting horny by Temari beautiful, but Temari just look up at the stars as Naruto did the same. The two were enjoying their night the two has now just became friends and she was the first real friend, Naruto made beside Zabuza and Haku. But they were killed and Temari was alive and this was first time, Naruto has ever been with a female at all.

As midnight draw closer

Naruto and Temari little moment had to close for now tomorrow another new day is about to be born as the rest of the exams will be taking places. Once inside Naruto apartment, Naruto sat on his bed waving bye to Temari at the door.

But Temari stop and turn around looking at Naruto so Temari spoke "Naruto do you think, Gaara can ever make friends?"

"Sure why not everyone can make friend just on how you act; how that person is." Naruto chuckle

"Can you keep this a secret, Naruto?" Temari walked over and sat beside Naruto on his bed

"Yeah sure what is it?" Naruto blink twice wondering what secret Temari about to tell him.

"When, Gaara was born his soul was infuse with a Sand spirit demon name, Shukaku." Temari frown hoping Naruto would accept this so she waited for his answer.

"Well that explains his circle around his eyes I always wonder if there were more like me." Naruto chuckle

"How can you laugh about this I'm serious, Naruto?!" Temari yelled

"Because like, Gaara I too had a demon seal inside me." Naruto smile

"What do you mean you had?" Temari blink her eyes

"Like I said I had a demon seal inside me, but I dispose of that problem two days ago." Naruto said _"Thanks to Berial-San."_

"Is there anyway can you do the same for, Gaara?" Temari truly care for her little brother, it hurts to see, Gaara suffer like this, but then Naruto said that he can't help Gaara the way Naruto did it was different.

"So there is no hope for, Gaara then?" Temari sigh heavy

"Wait I didn't mean like that just, how I dispose of my demon is different I wilily gave it away, it hurt a little bit…but…Temari do you trust me?" He wanted to make sure was he doing to the right thing, so far Temari was the only person he likes right now.

"Yeah I trust you why?"

"Ok promise not to freak or scream okay?" Naruto asked, Temari nodded

"Good here goes nothing." Naruto transform into his new reborn self becoming full fire demon.

Temari eyes widen in shock as she cover her mouth "Your…you're a demon."

"In order for me to remove the nine tailed from my soul I had to become a fire demon myself, it was the only choice I had at the moment; you can leave if you want Temari-Chan." Naruto was giving off a powerful heat wave by just breathing, Temari body felt hot really hot she kept a dead stare at Naruto eyes.

Temari close her eyes and chuckle "Why would I hate my boyfriend?"

"Huh, boyfriend?" Naruto eyes widen in big shock as Temari kiss him on the nose casing the young fire demon blush as smoke came out from his ear casing the room to become hotter.

"Naruto you're hot." Temari said

"Um thanks, Temari-Chan."

"No I mean your hot your making your apartment like a hot spring I can't breath." Temari cough as she then head over to the window for cold cool air, as Naruto then surprise hug Temari from behind.

Temari smile at first before she felt, Naruto claws was feeling her long beautiful legs "Hey claws off, Naruto I'm not ready yet." Temari said

Naruto back off his girlfriend and chuckle grin his fangs "Sorry about that Temari-Chan this is really the first time with a girl all alone." Temari smile at Naruto "Maybe tomorrow, maybe understand, little boy?"

"Um Temari-Chan what are you saying?" Naruto was confuse leaving Temari and feel really embarrasses "I'm giving you my…virginity, Okay."

"Um wow, Temari-Chan that really special, Temari-Chan no girl ever ask me that before."

"And no girl in their right mind would do that, but I'm not a girl I'm a ninja." Temari smirk at Naruto as she grab her cheeks "Promise me you'll stand pure until the right moment for me promise me, Naruto I don't want to give it to a guy who already lost it, it make me…feel uses."

Naruto smiled big "Sure thing Temari, but what will happen if just happens then what?"

Temari sigh "Just fuck her in the ass then, you truly lose your virginity when a man and woman make love and no sex, Naruto."

"Wait, but isn't that the same thing?" Temari then leg go of Naruto cheeks "No, Naruto there not."

"Well explain it too me then." Temari gasp her face was deep red as Naruto looked at her like a lost child "What you don't know the differences then?"

"No it not that well you're still a kid I'm older then I know better then you, Baka." Temari cross her arms over her chest leaving Naruto sweat drop and feel like a jackass.

"But I'm the kid you gave your virginity too, Temari-Chan." Naruto chuckle

"Shut up, Naruto." Temari felt ever more embarrasses, but then Naruto kiss Temari on the lips she open her eyes, Naruto being her first kiss ever.

"Naruto, no we can't not now, I have to get back my brothers are waiting for me." Temari smile at her boyfriend she find it very cute he wanted her to sleep with him tonight it was a beautiful perfect night.

"Temari-Chan I just wanted to say if you ever caught me with another woman, know this you are the girl who first stole my heart." Naruto gave Temari one last kiss for tonight Temari then wrap her arms around Naruto neck, Temari broke the kiss and left through the door leaving Naruto alone in his apartment as the young boy laid on his bed.

"Man I like Temari a lot, but I also like that Anko chick, I barley know any of this women and yet I want them…man I feel strange was it because of that deal I made?" Naruto wonder to himself then this second exams will have them fight one another whoever will be facing Naruto their gonna be closer to hell unlike any other.

**Next Time-Forest of Death or Forest of flame!**

Pairing

NarutoXTemariXAnkoXKinXInoXTsunadeXTayuya-Harem!

Naruto style he fighting, Naruto will be teaching his girls and Konohamaru and his friends these fighting styles.

**Trickster**

**Swordmaster**

**Royal Guard**

**And finally to answer all your question of course, Dante will show up of course since DMC4 is before DMC2, well that is all later everyone!**


End file.
